


Mama Lions

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Mama lions - Freeform, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith visits the castle in between missions with the Blade and spends time with his two lions (and Shiro).
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 48





	Mama Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red and Black with broganes and a hint of DoM.

"Mama Lions"

Keith yawned as he piloted the Marmoran pod to the Castle of Lions' regular hangar. He had just finished a rough mission with the Blades. The mission was successful, which made Keith brave enough to ask for permission to make a short trip to the castle ship. He was still a little nervous around the Blade Leader, who noticed. Kolivan swept his newest and youngest Blade close to his chest and rumbled to him. "Go visit your team, kit. Just come back soon."

Keith blushed at the comment and the term 'kit.' He knew Kolivan considered him a young Galra, and normally, he wouldn't be allowed to go on missions, but these circumstances were anything but normal. Keith was a Paladin and would continue to go on missions, whether Kolivan allowed it or not, so Kolivan insisted on Keith taking some breaks, which Keith used to visit the castle ship.

The tick his feet touched the hangar floor, Keith heard a dual roar in his head. He smiled at the words accompanying the roars.

"Welcome back, little one."

"Come here, cub."

His grin never left his face as he entered Black's hangar, where Red was also waiting. The Red Lion bent down and opened her mouth, allowing her primary Paladin entrance. Keith entered her cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. He opened his mind and entered the bond where lion and Paladin can freely interact. The only issue Keith had with going through the bond was that he appeared as a seven-year-old due to both Red and Black considering him their cub.

He was surprised to see Shiro there, wrestling with the large, fluffy black lioness. Keith approached the red lioness that was laying off to the side. She reached out and pulled the young Paladin close. She brought him near her head and started grooming his hair. Keith allowed it as he watched Shiro wrestle with Black. This Shiro looked like he did when Keith first met him five years ago when he was recruiting teens for the Garrison. He had both of his arms, no scars, and his hair floof was black.

"Welcome back, my cub."

"Hi, Red. How long have they been playing?"

"For awhile. Neither one has the upper hand apparently."

"I kind of thought Black would."

"I think she's taking it easy on her primary Paladin."

Keith giggled softly. "Better not let him hear you say that. He might take offense to it."

"Oh, I know she's taking it easy, Keith. She told me that before we started."

Keith looked up at Shiro who was actually sitting astride Black. "You didn't have to stop."

"He was getting tired, and I wouldn't let him continue." Black laid down next to Red, letting Shiro slide off her back to rest against her.

Keith turned his head slightly to look at Red out of his periphery. "Is it our turn then?"

Red curled one of her front paws around her child Paladin. "Oh no, you don't cub. I can tell you are tired from your last mission. You need rest."

Keith whined softly. He was much more in tune with his Galran instincts lately, thanks to the time he spent with the Blades, especially Kolivan. The leader of the Blades told Keith about the Galra as a race during the time in between missions when Keith rested in his nest.

"Don't deny that you're tired, Keith. I can even tell you're fighting to keep your eyes open," Shiro mentioned.

Knowing he couldn't deny it, Keith closed his eyes and started purring at the grooming he was receiving from Red. Red, Black, and Shiro smiled at Keith. He was so cute when he was asleep, especially when he was purring. Shiro yawned slightly and wasn't surprised to feel Black start to lick his hair. He settled against her as his eyes closed as well. The two lionesses knew that their Paladins would rest well with them, and they wouldn't let anyone bother them.

Fin


End file.
